


physical restraints, and a lack of personal restraint

by Interrobell (Interabell)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Foot Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Victim Blaming, slight piss ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interabell/pseuds/Interrobell
Summary: Even though he struggles against them, the ropes binding Makoto's arms and legs look perfect on him. This doesn't surprise Izumi; everything that Yuu-kun wears look perfect.This takes place after episode 8 and is smut of an Impure Variety. Please carefully look over the tags and consider whether or not you want to read it.





	physical restraints, and a lack of personal restraint

Even though he struggles against them, the ropes binding Makoto's arms and legs look perfect on him. This doesn't surprise Izumi; everything that Yuu-kun wears look perfect. 

The nervous glare he sends Izumi as he sets the tray down on the floor next to him, of course, also looks perfect on him. The helplessness in his Yuu-kun's narrowed eyes is enticing, but it also makes Izumi feel a slight, faraway pang of guilt. He only wants what's best for Yuu-kun, why does he feel so uncomfortable with him?

It's not his fault that Yuu-kun is so reluctant and shy that he has no other option but to restrain him like this. Izumi sits down on the floor beside Yuu-kun and he actually tries to shuffle away from him. Izumi scoots over to be closer to him again, and he simply sighs and stops moving. 

"You can't keep me here like this, Izumi-san." Makoto's voice is unsure, despite the fact that his words are unfortunately true. As beautiful as Makoto looks in this practice room, it would be impossible to care for him here forever. There's too much risk of others interfering. "Wh-what if I had to pee right now?"

Izumi tries very hard to push down the mental image his words bring. Yuu-kun is worried, and he wants to respond to him sincerely. But he can see it so well and it's such an erotic thought. 

Yuu-kun squirming, at the mercy of Izumi and his own bladder. Yuu-kun becoming desperate enough to beg Izumi for his help. Izumi pulling Yuu-kun's pants and underwear down to his knees, taking Yuu-kun's cock in his hand and gently coaxing him to piss into a cup or bottle or bowl, anything.

He becomes so wrapped in the fantasy that he remains silent for awhile. Enough time passes for Makoto to mistake his silence for indecision, and he speaks again. 

"See, Izumi-san? I wouldn't be able to get to a toilet in time. You should untie me–"

"No toilet, Yuu-kun. I'd take care of it for you." Izumi knows he said it too fast, too eagerly. Makoto's eyes widen and his cheeks flush, and he turns his reddening face away from Izumi. 

Izumi reaches over and takes hold of Makoto by his cheeks, taking a moment to revel in how soft and warm they are before turning his head back towards him.

"What did you start thinking about, Yuu-kun?" Izumi wants to sound gentle, but he's aware of the teasing note in his voice. Yuu-kun looks down and mumbles something in a low voice, shaking his head as much as he can with Izumi's hands holding him in place. 

"N-nothing! I wasn't thinking about anything!" Yuu-kun looks at him for a moment, then at the tray beside them. "I-is that for me, Izumi-san? I'm s-so hungry..." He forces a smile as he looks up at Izumi, despite the fact that he'd firmly refused to be fed breakfast and lunch by him. It must have been a very embarrassing thing his innocent Yuu-kun had been thinking of, for him to be this desperate to change the subject.

"Yes, Yuu-kun, it's just for you. I hope you like it~" Izumi smiles back and leans over to pick the tray up, but is caught off guard by a pleasant pang in his lower body as he moves. He glances down and isn't exactly surprised to see his earlier musings made his dick grow slightly hard. Still, he's thankful it wasn't much-the slight tent in his pants isn't prominent enough to catch Yuu-kun's attention. Probably.

"T-thank you, Izumi-san," Yuu-kun says with a smile as wide as it is false when Izumi moves to sit in front of him with the tray in his lap. He finally opens his mouth as Izumi picks up the glass of water, but closes it right before the rim of the cup touches his lips. 

"Don't you trust me, Yuu-kun?" Izumi clicks his tongue, makes a small disappointed noise. Yuu-kun just stares back at him, and Izumi sighs heavily. "You're hurting my feelings, Yuu-kun! But I know you're thirsty and hungry, so I'll save time and prove it's safe." He moves the cup to his own lips, relishing the indirect kiss as he takes a few sips. 

Yuu-kun watches him with raised eyebrows, but does drink when Izumi places the cup to his lips again. Izumi unwraps the cloth holding the bento, picks up a rice ball and takes a bite from it, and then brings it to Yuu-kun's lips. He takes a few small, hesitant bites at first, but his hunger wins out over his caution and it's quickly eaten. 

Izumi takes out a pair of chopsticks and picks up a piece of chicken, dutifully taking a bite out of it before passing it along to Yuu-kun. The rest of the food is gone fast, shared between them as it is. Yuu-kun is looking down at the ground now that it's gone, his cheeks flushed. He mumbles something about how letting Izumi feed him doesn't mean that he's given up on escaping or accepted the situation. 

Izumi just hums back, too pleased to bother teasing him. The amount of indirect kisses he's given Yuu-kun in such a short amount of time makes a slow smile spread across his face. For a moment, he wonders why he didn't do this while attempting to feed him earlier. 

But a sudden twitch in his cock, the warmth spreading through his body, and Izumi recalls that he did happen to mix something into his precious Yuu-kun's food and water earlier. A bit more than even the sketchy dosage guidelines he'd received with the small, tasteless vial of powder recommended. 

Yuukun, having consumed more of it, is handling it about as well as Izumi expected him to. Maybe it wasn't just embarrassment that turned his cheeks red earlier. In any case, he's now panting softly under his breath, squirming ineffectively, trying and failing to hide the growing tent between his legs. 

"I-Izumi-san, it's too hot...you did something to that f-food, didn't you?" Watching Yuu-kun struggle against his growing arousal, listening to the desperation and fear in his voice, it sends a thrill through Izumi's body. There are so many things he wants to do to Yuu-kun, but he settles for kneeling in front of him.

"Shhh, Yuu-kun, it's okay. I'll take care of you." Izumi places a hand on his hip, and even this slight touch makes Yuu-kun moan and twist away. He's so sensitive right now and Izumi's mind is overtaken by depraved thoughts. 

"You're going t-too far...stop..." There isn't any strength behind Yuu-kun's breathy words, however. All he does is moan and pant as Izumi's hand slides under his pants and palms his erection through his underwear. His hips jerk up as much as they can in this restrained position, his eyes slipping shut. Izumi wonders if he could cum from just this, and it's enough to make him withdraw his hand. Yuu-kun whines cutely and his hips swing forward, rutting against nothing but the air. If not for the way his own cock throbs insistently, Izumi would love to tease him more, wait for Yuu-kun to beg for his touch. 

But as excited as he is, Izumi can barely wait to unzip Yuu-kun's pants and tug his underwear down before curling a hand around his cock. Yuu-kun's dick is a perfect length and size, twitching and pulsing against him. He's drooling precum already, and Izumi caresses the head with two fingers, sliding them into his mouth. Yuu-kun tastes so good, it makes him wonder what his cum tastes like too. 

Little breathy noises of protest escape Yuu-kun's mouth as he's jerked off, his own precum and Izumi's spit mixing together to make his movements slick. It makes Yuu-kun even more responsive in Izumi's hand, and it only takes a few quick strokes for him to cum with a cry that makes Izumi grateful that the practice room is soundproof. He should be the only one to hear Yuu-kun sound this vulnerable and erotic. 

Yuu-kun's face after climax is so beautiful that it makes Izumi truly mourn that he hadn't thought to film or photograph this at all. Everything makes such a lovely picture; his hazy, half-open, tear filled eyes, the drool oozing down his chin, the slick sheen of sweat on his entire body. Even the cum lying on the floor in front of Yuu-kun has a certain beauty. Izumi absently presses his fingers to it, then slides them into his mouth again. The taste bursts in his mouth, addictive.

He wraps his tongue around them until there's none left, only his fingers covered in copious amounts of his own drool. His erection pulses in his underwear, hard and aching and still confined. He feels like anything could set him over the edge without even touching himself.

"I-Izumi....san.....this is wrong...don't look at m-me...." Yuu-kun tries to turn away from Izumi, but his usual clumsiness combined with the ropes binding him means that he just ends up falling. Sprawled helplessly on his side, he groans in a voice more frustrated than pained. 

"There's nothing wrong, Yuu-kun. You're so cute like this, I want to look at you forever~" Izumi moves forward, gently settling Yuu-kun's head into his lap. Yuu-kun is usually as durable as he is clumsy, but Izumi still brings his hand to his head and runs his fingers through his hair, feeling around to make sure he's unharmed. Yuu-kun reacts to even this, moaning softly and trying to wriggle away.

All he manages to do is rub his cheek into Izumi's crotch, right against his dick. Izumi groans, rolling his hips forward, even as Yuu-kun twists around to look up at him. His glasses must have fallen off while he fell, and Izumi is yet again thrilled by Yuu-kun's unobstructed, lovely green eyes.

"I-Izumi san...th-this is..." Yuu-kun's words trail off into stammers, his gaze trailing down to Izumi's erection. Somehow, his face gets even redder. "I...Izumi-san...."

"Shhh, Yuu-kun, it's ok." Izumi unzips his pants and pulls his underwear out of the way, letting his erection spring free.

"Izumi-sannn," Yuu-kun whines, squeezing his eyes shut. His pleading tone only spurs Izumi on. He angles himself so that the tip of his cock is pressed to Yuu-kun's soft, perfect lips. Yuu-kun tries to purse his lips shut, but all Izumi has to do is stretch his leg out and press the sole of his shoe to Yuu-kun's already stiffening dick. His mouth opens wide around a moan and his breath puffs out, hot and wet on the tip of Izumi's cock. Izumi shudders, wanting to be inside him so much. 

He guides a finger to Yuu-kun's lips and presses it into his mouth, groaning aloud at how wet and warm he is. Yuu-kun's eyes fly open, so very wide, but he just groans as Izumi nudges his cock again. The vibrations resound around him and Izumi can't stop himself from adding another finger in, swirling them around as Yuu-kun whines and grinds his hips up against his shoe. He looks so much like an overexcited puppy, rutting against his owner's foot as he covers his fingers in saliva. After a few more moments to relish the feeling, Izumi reluctantly pulls his fingers out and finally, finally slides his cock into Yuu-kun's mouth.

Ohh, Yuu-kun is so beautiful with Izumi's cock in his mouth. Tears are still pouring down his cheeks and his teeth scrape against him often, but it feels amazing, perfect. Izumi is still amazed that he's finally able to be this close to Yuu-kun after all of his fantasizing, all of his longing, and it's this thought that finally pushes him into orgasm. Yuu-kun sputters and coughs as Izumi's cum fills his mouth, and Izumi pulls his dick out with a slight pang of disappointment. The disappointment evaporates as a rope of his cum lands across Yuu-kun's beautiful, perfect face, followed by another, and another. 

Izumi will definitely have to work more on getting Yuu-kun used to tasting his cum, but he wears it perfectly. He sits up and pulls his leg back, eyes instantly drawn to the wet strings connecting from the sole of his shoe to Yuu-kun's still erect dick.   


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this to the end. I hope it was enjoyable. I would like to edit this a bit more at a vague point that's far in the future, but I cannot look at it any longer right now.


End file.
